Mission Impossible
by StazEmpress
Summary: What would you do if you wake up in an unfamiliar environment? What would you do if you could live a second chance? OC x Sasuke AU! OC-INSERT! SLOW BURN! SLOW UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

. . .

. . .

Growing up, love felt like a superstition

a fantasy I should not

indulge in.

then you came along

providing me faith in something

I had given up on.

If they ask me, _what is love?,_

all I can say is, _you._

for when we met,

it finally made sense

what others meant

when they spoke of love.

\- Komal Kapoor

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams**

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said as he admired the sky. I felt my skin grew hot as he glanced at me as if bathed by warm sunlight. Time feels like slowing down as our eyes locked. His stare was fiercely soft and I couldn't help but think - I'd never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them. not soulless nor lifeless. Instead, His gaze was like two pristine stones of onyx, that lit up with a purple flare when touched by candlelight. It made me feel his very soul was my place of worship._

_"I love you." He whispered, made me escape a few heartbeats and gave me arrhythmia, but at the same time bring comfort to my chest._

_He is someone that I've been waiting for ever since I knew his existence. I noted every detail- his tall frame, his coal black hair, bangs covering one of his onyx eyes, his pale skin, all of which I had seen before in pictures, but appeared so much beautiful now that he is standing in front of me. I opened my mouth to tell him that I loved him but-_

Suddenly I woke up. blinking slowly, I stare at the beige ceiling. Thoughts lingering on that fantasy as the fuzzy silhouette of the person was evidence of itself. That dream again. . I heaved a sigh. how many times have I dreamt of the same individual? four times? In different scenarios. I lay on my bed for a moment longer before I got up. Back to reality, I guess.

I checked the time and it was 10:32 am. I head towards the bathroom to do my business, changed my clothes and then afterwards I went into the kitchen to grab a light meal before heading out.

* * *

My feet shuffled against the pavement as I slowly walked down the road. My Hazel eyes surveying my surroundings. The bustling crowd always made me feel claustrophobic. Even in the bitter cold of January, I felt the warmth of all these bodies pressing in. I held on to the straps of my bag as I lick my chapped lips. My breath was labored as I feel the oncoming anxiety rise in my throat. I went onto the corner of the Starbucks cafe to calm the irrational beating of my heart, taking in deep breaths. When I believed that I am calm, I went into the crowd again where each person moves as if unseeing hands drag them this way and that, pulling their eyes to one thing and then another. The smell of people's unholy body odour and over-applied perfumes and colognes made my face scrunched up and my nose cringe. As I lift my head, I took a glance at my University building- Ryerson, and my face lit up. Finally. My school is always a pain to go to as the campus surrounds Yonge-Dunas Square, where it was located at one of the busiest intersections in Downtown Toronto. Every day I have to get up and face the crowd that will always give me anxiety. As I turn around the corner of the street towards my campus, where I see the familiar building for my first class, I came across an old man who I made eye contact with.

"Hey miss, would you spare me a coin?" a homeless man asked with his rough scruffy voice. I jumped, startled by him. I took one look at him- He had a sad, worn out eyes and an unkempt beard. Dirtied long brown coat along with washed out dark jeans and black sneakers. I shuffled uncomfortably as he approached.

Flustered, I stuttered a 'sure' before giving him 50 bucks. the man blinks in surprise. I politely smile before I spoke, "I hope it will give you enough for the whole day." the man stares at me, bewildered by how large an amount of money I gave to him. I looked at the ground, uncomfortable by his gaze. After a while, he spoke, "Thank you. May the Lord God blesses you and your family." I smile at him kindly, whispered 'you're welcome' before making my way around him- that's before he stopped me. "Hey young miss, What do you think about life after death?" I turn to look at him, quirking my eyebrow. It was a sudden and very odd question but I nonetheless answered, "Reincarnation or, what other people call it, Heaven."

"how so?"

"W-well," I didn't think I would dive into this subject, yet I felt obliged to give him my opinion, "Reincarnation is at the point where you're starting a new life with no recollection of the past, and Heaven is just your very own version of it- just an endless cycle of repetitive good memories, or at least, that's what I want to believe. Everyone has their own beliefs."

He hummed, stroking his beard. "then if you were given a chance, would you take it?"

* * *

_then if you were given a chance, would you take it? _

That old man. I never thought I would think too deeply about this.

Would I take it? Sure. If it means not recalling the bad times. But a part of me wanted my memories to stay as I wanted to remember all the good times I had on earth. What if I reincarnated into somewhere else? I want to remember the electronics that people invented throughout the centuries. The history of mankind. Dinosaurs. Mythological creatures, the gods and goddesses. Heaven and Hell. Ancient Egyptians. Hell, even Anime or Marvel movies, because well, people who lived through today are lucky enough to watch the amazing inventions of the amazing Tony Stark a.k.a Iron Man, and the Avengers!

ehem. I'm getting off topic. But my point is, there are much more amazing things to explore and starting over again kinda scares me.

It is ridiculous I know, I am aware yet I can't help it. I looked at my chest, there lay the necklace that the old man gave me.

_"Take this." I gingerly took something out of his hands. When I observed it closely I was surprised to see a very alluring necklace. "It is a one of a kind jewelry. Although it has only passed down for 3 generations, its unique look gave it a contemporary and dainty appearance. A triangle necklace made in Rhodium plated silver." he smiled softly, a faraway look on his dark brown eyes. "This necklace was originally from my late mother. . ." Now I feel bad. "O-oh. Then I shouldn't take this-"_

_"Nonsense! Take it!"_

_"B-but. Isn't this important?" His eyes soften as he smiles sadly._

_"It is. That's why I'm giving it to you. I don't have children anyway. This old man will die eventually." He chuckles rather bitterly. "Take it. My mother would tell me otherwise."_

_"But, why me?" I stare at him in confusion._

_"Because it chooses you."_

After that day I never saw him again. I sighed. What did he mean by 'it chooses me'? I lay on my bed thinking about that encounter- how peculiar it is to meet such a kind-hearted man. I absentmindedly fiddling on the necklace and unbeknownst to me, was glowing rather faintly.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Annnd Chapter 1 is done! ^^ with 1324 words!~ is it interesting? I know. I'm kinda proud of this since I can barely have enough motivation to finish it. But! Let me know if I need to improve something. I accept criticism :)**

**As always thank you for reading this. Look forward to the next one!**

**Buh-bayyy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC which is Valerie and the other characters that will be introduced in the future chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Otherworldly

**KINTSUKUROI ****金繕い **_is the Japanese art of repairing broken utensils by pouring molten gold to seal them. __**a metaphor for embracing your flaws and imperfections.**_ "You won't realize your full potential until you go through the tough times,"_ With that said, It takes work and awareness in order for it to truly be healing._

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

**Chapter 2: Otherworldly**

"Watch Out!" I woke up startled as something hard hit my forehead. I yelped as I clutched my injury. I turn to glare at the source of the voice only to widen my eyes to see that I am... outside?

The young child ran towards me, worry clearly etched on his adolescent face. "Sorry Miss!" He apologizes profusely. Rust-red hair tousled as he bowed. flustered, I waved my hands in front of me "N-no! It's okay! I-I just. . ." I trailed off as I looked around, ".. Where am I?" He looked up to me as he blinks. "You. . . You don't know where you are?"

"Ah. y-yes. One thing I'm in my room sleeping and the next I woke up to. . here."

What if I got abducted? No, I would've noticed it right away. As a light sleeper, even my neighbor's pet cat kept me up all night with the constant meowing.

The boy arched his eyebrow as his face lit up. "Ah! Amnesia then!"

"N-no. . I-I don't think that was the case. . ." But my tiny voice went unheard as he yanked me up. I spluttered. A boy, tiny as he is, can yank me up, a 20-year-old university student, so easily? oh boy, am I underweight. "Don't worry miss! I'll help you recover your memories!" His boisterous voice and childish grin made me sighed. No use explaining to a carefree child. he led me towards what seemed to be a village. "By the way, what's your name? I don't want to keep calling you miss since my old man would scold me for not being a 'gentleman'" He grunted. I giggled as I smiled. "Well, I am called Valerie Rodriguez. What's yours?"

His face beamed. "I am Haruto! Adachi Haruto! Nice to meet you Vareri Onee-chan!"

I chuckled. "It's Va-le-rie."

"Va-re-ri?"

"Oh well." though, my smile faded as the realization dawned to me. Haruto is speaking in Japanese, yet, I can understand him._ I am also talking in Japanese as if I am a native without realizing. _What is going on? I stopped in my tracks as Haruto turned to me with a look of confusion. "Onee-chan, What's wrong?" I clearly know nothing of the Japanese language. I once tried to learn Hiragana but gave up as soon as complicated characters showed up. Other than learning the basics, I know nothing at all! So what made me speak the language so fluently?

"Haruto," He flinched. Oh, should I use formality? "Ha-haru-chan?" He beamed, "Yes?" "Could you please tell me where we are?"

"Oh. We're at the east of Kirigakure no Sato- Arcadia, The land of Knights!" my thoughts are swirling with questions it actually gave me a mild headache. Kirigakure? Where have I heard of it before? Is it somewhere in Japan? "Hey Haru-chan, Where is the nearest bus stop that I can take to get to uhm, a big city?" Haruto looked at me as though I had grown two heads, ". . .Basu? What's that?" His innocent reaction to my question stunned me. _What?_ but even in the countryside, wouldn't they at least know the public transportation? Another question builds up to my 'unexplained phenomena' list.

"Y-you know, public transportation that would carry a limited of people to their destination?"

"Oh! You mean a carriage!" I arched my eyebrow, ". . . yes. . something like that." Maybe since he's just a child he doesn't know the right term for it?

"Yeah! but you needed money for that though. My old man actually owned one, you can borrow his for free if you'd like!" I smiled at him, "That would be great." such a pure child.

"Now Let's go! Ohh! Ohh! I wanna show you my favorite ice cream shop! Vareri-Oneechan, What ice cream flavor do you like? mine is chocolate mint and strawberry!" As he rambles on and on, and my answering one of his questions, I never knew that to this day I wouldn't be able to go back to my place anymore.

* * *

This village is nothing of what I imagined.

The scenery is breathtaking- Otherworldly even! I can't help but look around in awe as my little guide was bouncing around in joy. pointing onto his favorite shops and telling stories about his mischievous adventures. Though I couldn't control the tension building up on my shoulders. I kept looking around to see familiar foreign faces. Though his hair is rust-red, his face is clearly Japanese which means he might be mixed. As I looked around, most of the people here are either brown haired or black haired in contrast to my dyed hair which is dark shades of blue. I fiddled on the strand of my hair that was pulled up to a bun.

"Look! We're near the river!" He rushed towards the river with the brightest smile a child should have on their faces. "Come here Onee-chan! Come closer!" I laughed merrily. "Okay! Okay! Slow down. will ya?" I gave him a playful grin.

as I near the river, I once again took a good look around the beautiful scenery. I mouthed a 'wow' before looking down the river. the water is crystal clear and you can see the different shades of color of fishes. I smiled. That's when I caught my reflection.

_I am a completely different person._

My eyes widen in shock as I took in my new appearance. I haven't realized it myself since I was too busy worrying about my situation that I haven't even tried to see if my appearance has changed too. and it was. Instead of my beautiful shades of dark blue hair, it was dark brown And what I thought my hair to be in a bun, it was cut short. _and I thought that my head felt a little bit light, it was because of this._ although the back was cut pixie-style, on the front, however, I have short bangs that were barely covering my forehead and thick long strands of Hair on both sides of my head. My Hazel eyes are still the same, though it was mixed with a drop of forest green color. but what made my overall appearance shocking is my bust size and I am light skinned.

. . .

What the heck happened? Where is my beautiful 34D cup size? Why do I look 5 years younger than I original am? My face heats up as I feel the oncoming anxiety.

Oh no. This is bad. _This is is is is bad-_

"Onee-chan! What's wrong? are you okay?" Haruto shouted, panic rising in his voice. He clearly doesn't know how to handle this type of situation.

"Haru-chan. . ." Anxiety overcame to me and I can feel that I'm losing conscience.

"Onee-chan! Just wait okay? I'm calling help! Onee-chan!"

Before he could say anymore, I blacked out.

**_**Author's note:**_**

**_**Annndd Chapter 2 is out! Thank you for patiently waiting and**_**_**** for your time reading this! :D Peace out!****_

**_**(The scenery image would be this- **_** wiki/Arcadia**_**. The place and its origin belongs to the rightful owner which is the Age of Gezo, online MMORPG that runs off of the Byond engine, and is based off of the hit manga/anime series **_******Naruto******_**.)**_**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN HARUTO AND FUTURE CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE INTRODUCED AS WELL AS VALERIE. ****


End file.
